You Have Me
by Morpheus9
Summary: One Shot. This is after Interruptions to the Peace. Harry and Draco get married. A little implied gay sex, but nothing graphic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc.

This is an epilogue to the "Even the Devil Needs Friends" series. Harry and Draco get married.

Warning: some implied gay sex at the end. very implied, but you'll get it.

* * *

Harry and Draco woke up next to each other in bed that morning. They cuddled close and sighed comfortably in the company of each other. Draco put an arm around Harry's waist and held him close.

"Good morning," Draco said first.

"Good morning," replied Harry. "What time is it?"

"Can't see without your glasses blind man?" Draco said teasingly. Harry just smirked at the usual morning joke they had and felt the bed shift as Draco propped himself up on an elbow to look at the time. "It's nine in the morning dear one, on our wedding day." Harry smiled and rolled over to stare up at Draco who smiled down at him.

"We should get up soon. Ginny and Fleur are coming at ten to start decorating the back garden."

"I wish it was just Ginny. Why in the world does Phlegm have to come along too?"

"Now, now, that's enough. If Ginny can stand her then you can too."

"Is Bill coming with them?"

"As a matter of fact, he is. So the two of you can talk about dragons and such while Ginny and Fleur decorate."

"What will you be doing during all of this?" Draco's grin was mischievous.

"I'll be cooking and you will be ceremoniously sucking my cock." Draco looked shocked for a moment and then pinched Harry's bum. Harry responded by tickling Draco's sides which he knew from experience were extremely ticklish. The two giggled and laughed as they tickled and pinched each other in turns. Finally Harry managed to wrestle himself from Draco's arms and from the bed. Harry pulled on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Are you planning on getting married to me in that?" asked Draco with a hint of mockery. "Because if you are, the wedding is off right now! I will pleasure you all night, I will hold you down while you scream, I will even give you a blow job while you cook, but I refuse to get married to a man who wears that to his wedding day!" Harry grinned at his lover slyly and then jumped on Draco to tickle him again as Draco squealed. "All right! All right! Truce!" Harry sat up on his knees with a satisfied smirk on his face before leaning down again to plunder Draco's mouth with his own.

"All right," said Harry getting off the bed again, "time to start cooking."

"Prick tease," grumbled Draco.

"Just wait till you get my wedding present tonight," said Harry as he left the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

After about an hour of cooking in the kitchen, Ginny, Fleur, and Bill had all arrived to start on the decorations. Harry quickly showed Ginny and Fleur the back garden where the wedding would be held while Bill went up the stairs to visit Draco. He watched them through the window waving their wands and decorating the yard in green and gold which they had decided on as the colors for the wedding. They set up rows of white chairs and created an archway in front of the chairs with vines of golden roses. Harry smiled as he watched the two girls decorating with smiles on their faces.

"Could you watch the feast for me?" Harry asked of Ginny as he stuck his head out the door. Ginny nodded and Harry went up to start getting changed. As he walked into the bed room he saw Bill helping Draco with the bow tie around Draco's neck. Draco was dressed in a regular black tuxedo. In the end they had agreed that they would wear matching tuxedos.

"Hey!" said Draco surprised to see Harry so soon. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I didn't know you had decided you were the bride," said Harry smiling.

"Well, you are the one who proposed, you are the one with the best man, and I'm the one being given away."

"I was under the impression that you were giving away yourself."

"Actually, I've made arrangements for me to be properly given away like every other bride should be."

"Really? Who's giving you away pray tell?"

"Really darling, that would ruin the surprise."

"Bill, you are still my best man?"

"As always Harry, I'm at your service," said Bill with a smile. "You won't be disappointed by who gives away your darling bride."

"You told Bill but you won't tell me?"

"That's the idea," said Draco with a smirk.

"All right, I give up. I'll find out when you want me to find out I'm sure. Now, I'm going to get dressed while Ginny and Fleur watch the feast and how it is cooking." Harry walked into the bathroom with his tuxedo and slowly changed making sure that every hair was in place for once and that his clothes were pressed and straight. Picking up his bow tie he tried a couple of times to tie it himself before he went out in search of Bill. The long haired boy was still in the room chatting with Draco.

"Have trouble with bow ties too I see," said Bill with a knowing smile for Harry's embarrassed look and the limp bow tie in his outstretched hand. "Don't worry about it. Took me ten years to make mine look half way decent with magic. Another five to get it without." Bill gently tied the piece of black silk into a perfect bow that was identical to the one around Draco's neck.

"Have any guests arrived?" asked Harry.

"Ginny and Fleur have been seating them in chairs and checking on the food. I'm about to go down and make sure everything is ready. You two should come down soon. I'll leave you alone for a little while." Bill left before either could protest and then they were left alone in the room.

"Well," said Harry making sure his coat was straight, "any last orders?"

"Go downstairs, stand at the front of the aisle with Bill, I'll be there soon. Remember your vows, love me, and all will be well." They kissed each other gently and then Harry quietly left the room. Draco stood for a moment in the room waiting. He heard the crack of someone disapparating behind him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well then, I'm here," said a voice behind him. Draco turned to look Remus Lupin in the eyes. "Let us get on with the wedding." Draco nodded to him and the two walked down the stairs and into the back garden.

Draco and Lupin walked to the end of the aisle and Draco locked his eyes on Harry. Harry's eyes betrayed how excited he was at seeing Lupin next to Draco. Lupin held out an arm to Draco and Draco took it. Then the began walking down th aisle as everyone around them smiled. Once they got at the head of the aisle Lupin remained standing next to Draco and smiled at Bill who was on the other side of the couple. Everyone felt light and happy. Everyone here had come so far in such a short time. Now these two were finally getting married.

Hours later Draco and Harry were alone in their kitchen. Both had their feet propped up on the kitchen table and were leaning back in their chairs.

"Well," said Harry sipping brandy, "that went quite well."

"Mmm," said Draco also sipping brandy and making out a list of people to write thank you notes to and also putting down the presents they gave. "There's one thing I wonder though."

"Yes lover," said Harry.

"What is the wedding present you promised me this morning?" Harry smiled a satisfied smile and put down his glass.

"You're right, I haven't given you my present yet." Harry stood smoothly and held out his hand to Draco. "Come with me." Draco took his hand as he had done the first time that he had come to Harry's house two years ago and allowed himself to be led up to their bed room.

"So, your present is sex?"

"Actually no." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Sex comes later, but that's something I've wanted to do to you all day. My wedding present is something else." Harry took Draco's hand and gently placed it on Harry's chest where his heart would be. Draco almost immediately felt a little off balance. The feeling was like when Harry had gotten down on one knee and proposed to Draco in the first place. "You have my heart. I think you even have a part of my soul. So much has been taken from you and I want you to know that I won't leave you. No matter what happens, time, people, sickness, death, I want you to always know that you have me. You have my heart. That will never change. I love you." Draco felt the shell around his heart crack and Harry's pure love poured in. He then took Harry's hand and put it over his own heart.

"You have my heart, Harry. You've given me so much and I almost thought it was impossible for you to give me more. But you have given me more. And today you married me. No matter what, you have me. I love you."

The two kissed each other gently and started stripping each other's clothes off. Tumbling in the bed and making love they felt the feeling of completion. They fit together so perfectly and they felt complete in each other. As they fell asleep they kissed each other goodnight and then snuggled down in each other's arms to sleep together for the first time as a married couple.


End file.
